Household devices (e.g., appliances, entertainment systems, etc.) are more commonly bestowed processing capabilities than in the past. For example, a refrigerator may include the ability to analyze its contents and inform a user when, for example, more milk should be purchased. Aspects of these additional processing capabilities may include network connectivity and expanded user interfaces. With respected to the network connectivity, such devices are connected devices. When these devices are able to participate on the Internet, the collection of these devices may be known as the Internet of Things (IoT). With respect to user interfaces, richer interfaces are more commonly available than the traditional interfaces for these devices. For example, a light may have been actuated by one or more switches whereas additional processing capabilities of some lights permit the light to be controlled by remote device, mobile device application, etc.